El Fantasma del Castillo
by Luntashi
Summary: AU. Cuando al padre de Remus le aumentaron el salario, toda la familia Lupin se mudó a vivir a un extraño castillo, donde su bienvenida no fue muy favorable y sonidos aterradores se escuchaban en la noche. ¿Será verdad? ¿hay un fantasma?. Slash!
1. Ojos Azules

** 01/03/2004**

  
  
**Disclairme: **Ningún personaje me pertenece (aunque quisiera), todos los derechos reservados a J.K Rowling.

** Sumary: ** AU**. **Cuando al padre de Remus le aumentaron el salario, toda la familia Lupin se mudó a vivir a un extraño castillo, donde su bienvenida no fue muy favorable y sonidos aterradores se escuchaban en la noche. ¿Será verdad? ¿hay un fantasma?

** Autor: ** Sophie Lupin

** El Fantasma del Castillo**

Capítulo Uno: **Ojos Azules**

No entendía el porqué del apuro de su padre por salir de su acogedora casa en el campo a ese lujoso castillo que todo el mundo recomendaba no habitar, ya que, narraba una extraña historia sobre un fantasma que pagaba por haber acecinado a su joven mujer, a él le parecían patrañas, no es que no creyera en fantasma o cosas de esas, si no que, no creía que alguien fuera capaz de acecinar a la persona que ama (por muy cursi que sonara)...

Pero ese no era el caso, su padre se había estado comportando extrañamente desde el ascenso y el aumento repentino de salario.

- Remus- llamó con voz tranquila una joven mujer de porche fino, tenía el cabello sutilmente ondulado de color café y sus ojos era de un color miel, o más bien, color dorado intenso que reflejaban dureza pero paciencia también.

- Dime Madre- contestó el aludido, Remus tenía el cabello castaño claro y algo despeinado, sus ojos eran, como si fuera posible, más intensos que los de su madre, que siempre miraban a las personas con suma calidez y comprensión.

- Ya llegamos- se oyó a lo lejos una voz, cortando "ese algo" que iba a decir la madre, el que había interrumpido era la del padre de Remus, éste tenia los ojos verdosos y el cabello castaño claro. Un escalofrió recorrió lentamente por el cuerpo del pequeño. Un imponente castillo se alzaba frente a sus ojos, aunque, por el lado positivo, había pensado Remus, los jardines le hacen ver menos terrorífico...suspiro, le tomaría un buen tiempo el poder acostumbrarse a esa casota como le acababa de llamar...

Después de una pequeña caminata que separaba el terreno del "estacionamiento", y de una pequeña discusión entre Remus y el mayordomo por las maletas (el primero insistía en cargarlas el mismo), la cual, cabe añadir que el mayordomo ganó, Remus decidió ir a caminar un rato y conocer los exteriores de lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Había miles de jardineras, rosales, caminos estrechos y unos más anchos, había caminos sin salidas y descubrió una que llevaba a una romántica puesta de sol...ahora que lo consideraba, no fue tan mala idea mudarse para ese castillo, aunque extrañaba a su irritable vecino Severus.... Siguió caminando y descubrió una cerca que separaba la mounstrosidad de los terrenos del castillo con los jardines de una gran casa que se encontraba al lado...escuchó una melodiosa risa seguida por unos pasos de caballo, giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con una hermosa chica que cabalgaba un elegante caballo blanco...su sedoso cabello pelirrojo ondeaba en el aire, mientras que sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas brillaban como dos piedras preciosas, Remus se quedó embelezado mirando a la muchachita que sabría, no saldría de su mente. 

En ese mismo instante, la pelirroja volteo a ver a Remus, sonrió y dirigió al caballo hacia la cerca. Antes de que Remus pudiera si quiera avergonzarse, la chica que estaba observando embelesadamente ya estaba frente suyo y lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¡Hola!- dijo de repente volviendo a la realidad a Remus- Me llamo Lily Evans- extendió la mano y sonrió dulcemente- ¿Es usted hijo de Anthony (?) Lupin, verdad?, ¿el que acaba de comprar "la casa embrujada"?- la última oración la dijo sarcásticamente.

- Pu...pues si...hola, mucho gusto Madame Evans, mi nombre es Remus Lupin.

- Jaja, es usted muy cortés, jamás alguien me había dicho madame... puede llamarme Lily si apetece...-Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Remus devolvió el gesto y respondi

- Pues entonces, Lily, puedes dejarme de tratar de usted si se te es incómodo, además tenemos la misma edad -sonrió- e igualmente puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Remus.

- Pues me parece razonable sus peticiones- una leve risa se escapó de los labios de Remus.

- Disculpa Remus, pero tengo que irme momentáneamente puesto que antes, andaba jugando a las escondidillas con Sir. James Potter, con el perdón de la palabra, es todo un diablillo- una corta risa se escuchó- Hasta Luego.

- Hasta Luego, Lily- Remus sonrió abatido, había visto el esmero con el que la pelirroja se había referido a ese tal James Potter, se notaba que andaba enamorada de él, y Remus, esperaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, ya que, no se imaginaba ese hermoso rostro bañado en lágrimas por un amor no correspondido (n/a: uy...), Remus suspiró y se dispuso a entrar en el castillo, por ahora solo quería recostarse un rato y leer un buen libro.

A penas estaba en la entrada cuando escuchó el grito de la ama de llaves, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el comedor de donde había procedido el grito.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado, y se fijo de pronto en que la vista de la ama de llaves miraba asustada el piso y entonces vio lo que había alarmado a la señorita, había un líquido rojizo desparramado por el piso, palideció de pronto, odiaba todo lo referente a sangre o lo que se le pareciese, de pronto apareció el Sr. Lupin que captando más rápido el causante del grito se acercó y tocó ligeramente la llamada sangre...

- Creo, que no es sangre, pero tampoco puedo decir que es pintura o salsa, ¿de donde vio que provenía esto, Madame Dummit?

- No lo sé, Señor, estaba arreglando la mesa y cuando volteo veo una gota de eso cayendo ya en el charco repentino...- Remus sintió un escalofrío y volteó encontrándose en un espejo de la pared, con dos ojos azules que lo dejaron hipnotizado, después de una leve batalla de miradas, los dos ojos azules desaparecieron.

** Continuar**

Espero que les haya gustado ^^, está como una breve introducción si me quieren contactar pueden hacerlo a través del e-mail:  crazy_girl_3392@hotmail.com

Prometo que esta cosa rara se pondrá mejor T_TU...pero necesito apoyo u.uU, soy una nena que necesita aprobación 0=D, por favor, ¿¿si pueden me dejan reviews??

Estoy en plan de cambiar título...pero mi fuerte no es crearlos (se puede ver en mi historial ^^U)...

¡No se pierdan!


	2. Sala de Cuadros

** 17/03/2004**

  
  
**Disclairme: **Ningún personaje me pertenece (aunque quisiera), todos los derechos reservados a J.K Rowling.

** Sumary: ** AU**. **Cuando al padre de Remus le aumentaron el salario, toda la familia Lupin se mudó a vivir a un extraño castillo, donde su bienvenida no fue muy favorable y sonidos aterradores se escuchaban en la noche. ¿Será verdad? ¿Hay un fantasma?

** Autor: ** Sophie Lupin

** El Fantasma del Castillo**

- _ No lo sé, estaba arreglando la mesa y cuando volteo veo una gota de eso cayendo ya en el charco repentino...- Remus sintió un escalofrío y volteó encontrándose en un espejo de la pared, con dos ojos azules que lo dejaron hipnotizado, después de una leve batalla de miradas, los dos ojos azules desaparecieron._

Capitulo Dos: **Sala de Cuadros**

El atardecer empezaba a dejarle lugar a la noche, Remus, se hallaba en su cuarto buscando como desquiciado sus pinturas y es que no las encontraba en ninguna de las maletas el colmo es que ahora las haya dejado en la antigua casa..., dio un gruñido y pateó su escritorio (para después andar maldiciendo su suerte el ver que su escritorio no era de una madera muy blanda) y automáticamente se abrió el primer cajón de la derecha y ¡ta tan! Alí estaban las mugrosas pinturas...Eso demuestra que un poco de agresión no es **tan** mala, tomó de un manotazo todas sus pinturas, sacó de debajo de su cama el caballete y el lienzo, y como no encontraba su envase especial (n/a: (Lugar donde se ponen gotitas de pintura x.xU, nu recuerdo) decidió colocar los líquidos sobre sus respectivas tapas Si no la anduviera buscando estuviera por todas partes, y de repente se dio cuenta, su rojo no estaba, se mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior y sonrió si esto era una broma de parte del supuesto fantasma, era bastante infantil.

Y recordó esos ojos

Jamás habría imaginado encontrarse con tales ojos que penetraran su alma, tuvo un escalofrío de nuevo, daría lo que fuera por ver esos ojos. Se levantó de un salto de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a las cocinas, donde estaba seguro que la Madame Dummit estaría.

-*-

Nuevos propietarios, eso significaba: nuevos sustos para su enorme ficha bibliográfica, sonrió, *ella* siempre lo había criticado por ser tan ególatra, dio un suspiro y empezó a caminar por los pasillos oscuros del castillo. Sus pasos lo llevaron al recibidor, se escondió de tras de una pared y empezó a analizar a los nuevos dueños. El primero, imaginó que era el patrón, era un hombre larguirucho, de ojos verdosos y cabello castaño; de segundo entró la esposa... se fijo en sus ojos, por un momento había pensado que eran dorados, pero en realidad eran de color miel y su cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado le daba un aspecto un poco juvenil en su opinión. Y después...entró un chico de espaldas, se veía un poco a oscuras, pero él sabia que el chico andaba peleando con el mayordomo por las maletas y después salió del castillo.

- Manos a la obra- murmuró y después de unos minutos se dirigió a su guarida a buscar un pequeño frasquito.- ¡No! ¡Gasté casi toda la sangre con los otros propietarios!, bueno, tendré que improvisar- y dicho esto, flotó hacia los cuartos para revisar si algo lo podría ayudar y cuando por fin entró a un cuarto y empezó a revisar los cajones donde se habían acomodado todas la pertenencias y supo que era el cuarto del muchacho por la ropa, y de repente encontró algo realmente útil ¡Pintura!, tomó el tubo rojo en su mano izquierda y feliz de la vida (valga la redundancia) se fue hacia comedor, donde haría la aparición su famosa mancha de "sangre". Al llegar vio un pequeño obstáculo: Madame Dummit se encontraba allí y se encontraba acabando de terminar de arreglar los cubiertos y se le ocurrió una idea.

-*-

La pulcra amas de llaves al terminar de arreglar el último puestos vio que había colocado mal los otro cubiertos, extrañada por que estaba el cien por ciento segura de que los había acomodado bien, los fue a arreglar, al voltearse cual fue su sorpresa al visualizar una solitaria gota que caía de "ningún lugar" así un charco más grande e hizo lo único que podía: echar un grito.

-*-

- Oh soy tann genial-pensó el fantasma al escuchar en ensordecedor grito de la Madame, y, aunque sabía que la ama de llaves había visto esa mancha de sangre antes jamás la había visto con una gota cayendo justamente al ella mirar, y la verdad, ni siquiera la sangre verdadera se veía tan fresca como esa pintura...

Oyó pasos y una sonrisa que se le desencajaba de su rostro apareció en sus labios y desapareció de pronto al ver al chico al que había robado la pintura: su cabello muy despeinado por la carrera y dándole un aire irresistible era de un color castaño claro y sus ojos...el fantasma se le quedó viendo por un rato, era de color dorado, jamás había visto tal color en unos ojos tan cálidos y sus labios: delgados y sonrosados lo invitaban a besarlos. Sintió como si fuera un mortal que hubiera sido vejado tirándosele un cubo de agua fría cuando el chico en cuestión se volvió para verle, o eso creía, ya que no era posible que lo vieran... ¿o si?, ¿sería _él_?** (1)**... y de repente se despertó de su letargo y se evaporizó dejando al chico de ojos dorados con la mirada perdida.

-*-

- ¿Madame Ummit?- preguntó tímidamente Remus al entrar en la cocina.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo Señoriíto **(2)** Lupin?- Remus hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantar la risa que le había causado la palabra "señoriíto"

- Ehhh...me preguntaba...eso...eso de la mancha de "sangre" ¿Había sucedido antes? ¿Usted cree que fue a causa del fantasma?

- Si, lamentablemente si- Dijo Madame Ummit cortésmente- pero siempre aparecía al día siguiente y completamente seca, y ¡jamás había tenido un color tan intenso!

- Jejeje, creo que sé a que se debe el color- cortó Remus sonriendo y Ummit lo miró extrañada pero continuó respondiendo la última pregunta echa por el chico.

- Con respecto a que si creo que fue por causa del fantasma, mi respuesta es si, no hay otra explicación.

- Y... ¿Usted sabe como era...el fantasma?

- Mi abuela trabajó para él-respondió sonriendo- según era un joven amable pero muy celoso, por eso acecinó a su esposa...

- ¿Sabe como se llamaba?

- Si, creo que era Sirius Black- Al escuchar ese nombre, Remus por alguna razón sintió que el estomago le daba vueltas y una sonrisa se quería asomar de sus labios al recordar esos dos ojos. Al parecer Madame Ummit se percató de esto por que sonrió pícaramente a Remus y le pidió que por favor le siguiera.

Caminaron durando un corto trayecto y la ama de llaves abrió una puerta que conducía a un pasillo lleno de más puertas completamente impecables. Madame Ummit se dirigió a la que se encontraba en frente de ellos y la abrió, Remus miraba curioso todo a su alrededor y se fijó en varios cuadros de una hermosa mujer: tenía una abundante mata de cabello café y unos profundos ojos del mismo color.

- Ella era la esposa del Sr. Black- habló en tono sumiso Madame Ummit mientras que también observaba a la mujer- se llamaba Arabella (N/a: Lo siento...no iba a poner a mi Siri con Umbridge .U)- después se giró hacia el centro de la habitación- Y él, es el joven Sirius Black- Remus se volteó rápidamente y vio al apuesto joven retratado en el marco: una cara delgada de porte elegante era de un color tan blanco como la nieve, su nariz era fina, su cabello un poco largo era de un color negro y sus ojos...Remus se quedo por un momento mirándolos...¡¡Eran los ojos que había visto en el comedor!!.

Cuando Remus se despertó del sueño que le producían esos mares azules se dio cuando que Madame Ummit no se encontraba.

** Continuar**

** 1: ** Para que no se me confundan, ese *él* se verá más adelante en la trama.

** 2:** Así me lo escribe el Word ¬o¬U, si está mal escrito es culpa del Word.

Seis review *Sophie llora* los amo ;_; xD

** Kurogane: ** Kuroo!! ^^, Que bueno q t gustó *0*U, y agradezco q lo hayas leído y dejado tu opinión a pesar que se ue esta pareja no es tu predilecta TwT, ashiash!! Y si lees este Cáp. Espero que te guste! Y sigue con tus fics!!

** Remsie: ** Ohh siempre me adivinan mis tramas ._. xD, pues aquí apareció nuestro fantasmita precioso con esos ojasos *¬*...*cof cof* gracias por leer mi fic! Y espero que este Cáp. Te guste también! ^^

** Nani!:** Holasaa! ^0^, wii ashiahs por escribir esho *0* *Sophie abraza* te quiero u.u xDDD, bue ^^, espero que este Cáp. Te haya gustado al igual q el primero y espero que siempre sigas leyendo esta historia! *.*

** Naty-Black: ** Mi niñaa! ^^, Gracias por leer! Se cortó tu rev ._., es por poner "" me ha pasado xD, waii se que me animabas ;_; xD, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y más t vale q escribas por q si no la maldición de la ramita caerá sobre ti! Muaja xD

** Merle-chan Kanasuki: ** Hola ^^, me alegro q les guste mi fic *0*, me siento honrada que a la gran Cele le gusta mi fic u.u *snif* xD, espero q este capitulo sea de s agrado *0*, un se me pierdan!!

** Padme Gilraen: ** Padmitaa!! ^^, wii, q monito leerte por estos lares!! Y ya acomodé lo de los códigos *.*, muchas ashiashh! Cho se conectó? o.o, un me dijiste antes!! U.u un t dijo nada?? xD, wii ashiahs por tus ánimos y espero ver más fics tuyos actualizados ¬o¬!!...

Bueno me voy meditar *.* xDDD, muchas gracias a todos los q han dejado rev y a todo los q no lo ha dejado pero han leído!, cuídense y un se pierdan!!


End file.
